


Pillow Forts & Promises

by klaudos



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Harry needs Peter, M/M, but nothing inappropriate just kids being friends, like its a lil gay, like theyre 11 its not really shippy, small childhood promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaudos/pseuds/klaudos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepover that Harry can't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Forts & Promises

They’re eleven and they’ve built a fort atop Harry’s grand bed, thick pillows propped up to support the thinnest blankets they could find around the manor. (They had tried using Harry’s comforter, but it was much too heavy and the pillows collapsed beneath the weight.) 

They’ve been running around, making all sorts of messes, abandoned toys strewn about, the Sega Genesis left forgotten in favor of snacks, and Peter actually spills some ice cream on his pajama shirt and he makes a face --nose scrunched up, mouth upturned in a frustrated pout-- when he tries scrubbing it out in the sink, but the chocolate is stubborn as it spreads. Harry says it’s fine, that he’ll get the maid to wash it before he’s picked up in the morning. 

Peter thanks him, blushing and embarrassed. Harry laughs a little, says he expected something worse to happen because, well, it’s _Peter_. He ruffles his hair so Peter knows he’s not being mean and he smiles bright, swatting his hand away. Harry doesn’t offer him one of his shirts. He’s not quite sure why, but Peter doesn’t ask for one either. He goes away for a little while, Peter’s shirt in hand and he returns with juice and popcorn. Harry pops in his _Stargate_ videotape and they settle in on his bed. 

Soon they’re both asleep and it must be a little while before Harry wakes, not early enough to be be morning. There’s a little light in the room, coming from the white noise of his tv and from the small lamp on his nightstand, its yellow glow enough to filter through the sheet above them. Peter’s back is to him and he is warm where his skin meets Harry’s hand. Harry lets his fingers follow the line of Peter’s spine, over the groves and back up. Peter does not stir, his breathing heavy and quiet. He traces the edge of his shoulder blades, sweeps upwards where it meets his collar bone, protruding slightly. He presses lightly against the mole right below it, follows the invisible lines connecting it to the others sprinkled across his skin. He tries to connect all the lines in his head, and eventually he’s touched all the dark marks, an unseen web his fingers have left behind.

He’s still grazing Peter’s skin, moving up and down his arm, when the other boy shifts and turns under his hand. Peter’s eyes are heavy with sleep, but he furrows his bushy brows and Harry panics, thinks he’s going to tell him to stop whatever he’s doing. Instead he asks, “Why are you awake? Are you okay?” 

Harry deflates, letting the breath he’d been holding go in a small laugh. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just couldn’t sleep. Why are you awake?”

Peter brightens, the warm lamp light casting soft shadows across his face, his chest. “I had a really cool dream. You were in it, but it ended so I guess I woke up.”

“What was it?” He asks, settles his hand between them, rather not hear Peter tell him to stop, but Peter reaches out for it, pressing their palms together, his fingers peeking over his, just a little longer than his own.

“We were bigger, older.”

Harry likes it already. He’s constantly imagining a time when he’s older, able to get away from his father whenever he wants not just when he decides to leave him alone in their empty home. He pushes his palm lightly against Peter’s, eager to hear the rest, hopeful for a reality that isn’t possible yet.

“We were special, somehow, and we were helping people. We were heroes.” His eyes are shiny with memories of things that have never happened. “We were _amazing_.” He interlocks their fingers, squeezing them briefly, before untangling them. Harry doesn’t have a chance to be disappointed at the loss because Peter is pulling him in against his chest.

“We’re going to be amazing, Harry. I promise," he whispers against his hair. In the warmth and comfort of Peter’s arms, sheltered by the fort they built around them, blocking out the world he’s learned can be too harsh for a boy like Peter, he allows himself to believe him.

Their legs tangle and he brings his arm around Peter’s back following the web of freckles he likes to think he already knows by heart.

 

Years later and worlds away, Harry remembers shiny eyes and a quiet promise and he aches for another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing im sorry and idk why i wanted to write for these two like i finally saw the movie and this scene just floated in my head and got me sad so


End file.
